1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver, and more particularly to a screwdriver having a release mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional screwdriver comprises a main body having a first end formed with a receiving chamber to receive tips of different types and a second end provided with a connecting stem to connect the tips of different types, and an end cap closely fitted or screwed into the first end of the main body to close the receiving chamber of the main body. However, the user has to exert a larger force to remove the end cap from the main body or to rotate the end cap relative to the main body to unscrew the end cap from the main body so as to remove the end cap from the main body, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when taking or placing the tips.